


星のない夜に

by joro2



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joro2/pseuds/joro2
Summary: FF8のゲーム時間軸の前に、スコールがうっかり魔女の力を継承して、魔女になってしまう話。スコール一人称オリジナルキャラクターがいます。暴力的な表現があります魔女に対する偏見があります。サイファーは少ししか出ません





	星のない夜に

**Author's Note:**

> pixivに投稿した作品をAO3に再掲します。

1  
16歳の夏に魔女になった。  
その日、俺はバラムガーデンを出て、近くの森でモンスターと戦っていた。バラムは海沿いの街だから、観光客は海に注目することが多いが、バラムガーデン周辺には森や洞窟が点在している。俺は人気のない場所が好きで、森はバラムガーデンの訓練施設の次によく訪れる場所だった。  
モンスターを倒した後に、何かの気配を感じて後ろを振り返ると、そこには黒い靄のようなものが漂っていた。驚いて飛びのき距離を取ると、それはふわふわとこちらに近づいてくる。新手のモンスターかと思ったが、ライブラをかけても普段のようにモンスターの情報が解析されない。それは輪郭のない煙のように揺らめいている。  
得体のしれない影は何者なのか、害を与えるものなのか、どこから来たのか、モンスターではないのか、頭の中を飛び交う疑問を無視して、まずは身を守るためガンブレードを構え戦う姿勢をとると、それは急に大きく震え、老婦人に姿を変えた。今にも倒れそうな背の低い老人だ。一房の白髪がしわの多い額にかかり、憐みを誘う。急激な変化に呆然としていると、老婦人は流暢に話し出した。  
「あなたのような素質のある者が通りかかるとは何たる僥倖！　あなたには悪いけど、魔女の力を継承してもらいたい。もういいかげん生霊のような余生は嫌」  
老婦人の声には張りがあり、声だけを聴くと矍鑠とした老人が話しているようだ。魔女とは本物の魔法を操る特別な力を持つ女性のことだ。魔女の力は継承され、力を継承するまでその魔女は死ぬことができない。授業で習った内容が正しければ、目の前の老婦人は死にかけの魔女で、俺に魔女の力を継承したいらしい。  
一体どういうことだ。俺はどう見ても女性じゃない。老け顔だとか若者らしい覇気がないと言われるが、子どもの時はともかく、女に間違われたことはない。意味がわからない。  
黙ったままでいると、老婦人は微笑んで、承諾してくれるの、あなたは親切な若者だと勝手に話を進めている。俺は何も言っていない。待ってくれ、と制止する前に、老婦人は何事かつぶやき、老婦人の体から何かが放たれる。  
次に気づいたとき俺は仰向けに倒れていた。目を開けると木々の合間から星空が見える。ぼんやりと夜空を見上げながら、無防備に寝転がっているのに、なぜモンスターたちが襲ってこなかったのを考え、次にバラムガーデンのことを考え、そこで慌てて身を起こした。消灯時間を過ぎての外出は禁止されている。急いでガーデンまで走った。  
数日間は何事もなく過ぎた。通常通り、授業と訓練を繰り返し、ときおりサイファーに絡まれ、先生に仲裁される。俺は絡まれるのが面倒で外で訓練を行うことにした。結果的に言えば、外に出て正解だった。  
モンスターと戦っている最中に意識が飛んだ。気づいた時にはアルケオダイオスを含む大量のモンスターが倒れていた。魔法を使ったあとのような疲労感が残っていて血の気が引いた。状況から見て、無意識に強い魔法を使ってこれだけの数のモンスターを倒したのだろう。しかし、手持ちの疑似魔法を確認しても個数は減っていないし、なにより強力な魔法などもとから持っていない。  
魔法を使用した際の記憶がないことも不安に拍車をかけた。見境なく魔法を使ったのが誰もいない場所だったからよかったものの、これがガーデン内、しかも生徒たちがたくさんいる場所だったらどうなっていたのか、想像するだけで恐ろしい。  
自室で一晩悩み、出した答えはすぐにガーデンから立ち去ることだった。魔女は忌避される存在だ。まして魔法の制御ができない魔女など排斥の対象でしかない。それらの客観的な状況よりも、ガーデンは小さい子どもから20歳前の生徒たちまでたくさん在籍している。罪のない人を傷つけるのは嫌だった。  
ガーデンは子どものころに入って以来、家のような場所だ。そこを出てしまえば、帰る場所はなくなってしまう。ガーデンの卒業要件は20歳までにSeeDになるか、15歳以上になるかだ。16歳だから年齢要件は満たしているが、卒業となると今すぐにガーデンを立ち去ることはできないだろう。  
必然的に中退という形でガーデンを出た。俺には友人と呼べるほどの人間はいなかったし、ガーデンの事務所で手続きをして、すぐに出発したから、俺がいなくなったことに誰も気づかなかっただろう。  
ともかく、ガーデンを出た日から、俺は何とか一人で生きていかなければならなかった。心細さを振り切るように俺はひたすら前に進み、一度も振り返らなかった。

2  
魔女になってから、10代後半は色々あって大変だった。今となっては懐かしい話だ。ところで、なぜ昔の話を思い出したのかといえば、俺の目の前にサイファーがいるからだ。  
ガルバディア共和国首都旧デリングシティの喫茶店で遅い昼食を取っていたところに現れたのがサイファーだ。初めは誰かわからなかった。ブロンドの髪はブラウンに染められていたし、短髪でオールバックにされていたのが前髪をおろしている。ガーデンにいたころ目立っていた白いロングコートの代わりに、青いシャツに黒のジャケットを着て、まるで一般人のような格好だ。知らない人間がテーブルの空いた席に座ったと思ったら、その人物が、よおスコール、と発した声ですぐにサイファーだと気付いた。  
生きていたのか、その格好は何だ、俺に何の用だ、と考えてサイファーを眺めていたら、相変わらず無口なやつだと悪態をつかれる。  
俺がガーデンを出た後に戦争が起こった。詳細は省略するが、悪い魔女がガルバディアを牛耳ったと思ったら、途中からサイファーがなぜかトップに立って、エスタに侵攻した。エスタはそれを迎え撃って、返り討ちにし、沈黙を破った。あの当時、新聞や電波放送（今では当たり前だが、あのときやっと整備されたものだ）を追いかけたが、何がどうなっているのかさっぱりわからなかった。  
ガーデンでやたら俺に因縁をつけてきたサイファーがなぜ政治の表舞台にいるのか、サイファーが何を考えているのか、ガーデンは何をしているのか、俺には分らないことだらけだ。あの時は俺自身もいろいろあったから、余裕がなかったのも事実だ。  
戦後、日常が戻ってきて、エスタの体制や各地の復興の話題が出始め、サイファーの存在はすっかりメディアの中から消えてしまったから、サイファーがどうなったのか確認することはできなかった。  
政治、軍事的にはガルバディア優勢だったのが、エスタやガーデンの存在が大きくなって慌ただしかったようだ。様々な論評がされたが、その分野の雑誌にもサイファーの名前はなかった。  
こうして無事に目の前でふんぞり返っているサイファーを見ると、なんとかなったのだろう。元気そうでよかったじゃないか。ただ、どうして俺の前に現れたのだろうか。街で見かけたからという理由で、10代のころのように喧嘩を売られるのだろうか。それは面倒だな、と思い、紅茶を飲みほしてさっさと席を立とうとすると、サイファーに引き止められた。  
「おい、スコール、無視するなよ。せっかく懐かしいやつと再会したんだ、少しくらい話に付き合ってくれたっていいだろ」  
「……あんたと話すことは何もない」  
「やっとしゃべったな」  
にやりと笑う顔はサイファーそのもので、俺は再び席に座った。本当は無視したいところだが、職場までついてこられても困る。昼休憩が長引くが、あとで上司に事情を説明すれば納得してもらえるだろう。  
サイファーはここまで来た経緯を勝手にしゃべりだした。戦時中、ガーデンの新米SeeDのせいで魔女イデア側につく羽目になり、魔女イデアの後ろ盾の元、調子に乗っていたら元彼女が魔女の力を継承し、魔女アルティミシア（この魔女が裏でイデアを操っていたとサイファーは言う）に操られた。サイファーはアルティミシアの言葉に従いエスタに侵攻することになった。  
戦後は戦犯として刑務所行きだったところを、エスタの高官の一言で免れ、無罪放免となった。  
「その後が大変だった。どこに行っても追い出されるか、怒鳴られるか、ひどいときは武器で攻撃されそうになった」  
話が真実だとするならば、サイファーを動かしていたのは魔女アルティミシアだ。しかし、あれだけ表に立って悪目立ちしていたのだから、サイファーは軍事政権のマスコットのようなものだろう。戦禍の中で生き延びた人たちからすればサイファーは悪の象徴でしかない。  
サイファーが良くも悪くも後先考えず突っ走る性格で、会うたび喧嘩を売ってくる面倒くさい、嫌なやつで、しかし根は極悪人ではないと知っていても、ガルバディア軍を率いる姿は恐ろしいものだった。  
サイファーの話には繊細な事情があるようだし、誰でも入れるような喫茶店で話していいのか、変装しているとはいえ、ガルバディアで身分がばれたらどうするのか、そもそも、俺に話しかけてきた理由は何だったのか、と思いめぐらせ、当時の出来事を思い返していると、サイファーがこちらに身を乗り出してきた。  
嫌な予感がして身を引こうとすると、サイファーは俺の肩を掴み、内緒話をするように顔を寄せた。瞳の色が緑色で、カラーコンタクトを入れていないことがわかる。顔が近い。付き合ってるやつはいるか、と聞かれる。突然、脈絡のないことを聞かれ、困惑していると、サイファーは肩を掴んだ手に力を込めた。  
「スコール、俺と付き合え」  
何を言っているんだこいつは。

3  
サイファーにスリプルをかけて、会計を済ませ店を出た。サイファーが錯乱しているのか、何か特殊な任務を請け負ったのか、それとも真面目に告白したのか、どんな事情があるにせよ、政治的な陰謀にも色恋沙汰にも巻き込まれるのは御免だ。  
最初に話しかけられた時点で眠らせておくべきだったと後悔しながら、昼休憩から1時間ほど遅れてビジネスホテルに戻ると、上司が机に突っ伏してうめき声をあげている。嫌なタイミングに戻ってきたな、とこっそり隣室にすべりこもうとすると、上司から遅い、と言葉が飛んでくる。  
「原稿書けたって連絡入れたら、すぐに別の依頼だ。編集長は人を何だと思ってるんだ。俺だって人間だから休みも必要なんだ」  
次はエスタに行くぞ、と俺に紙の束を渡す。原稿を本社に届けるのは俺の仕事だが、憂鬱だ。本社に行ったついでに事務員の少ない社内で雑用を言いつけられるからだ。俺は書類とにらみ合っているより、モンスターを倒している方が性に合う。上司の様子からすると、俺が上司のもとに戻ったらその足ですぐエスタに行くのだろう。毎度のことながら慌ただしい。上司は編集長にたびたび悪態をつくが、編集長も上司も俺をこき使うし、上司は現場に出て取材をするのが好きだから、人のことを言えない。  
上司はティンバーマニアックス社のジャーナリストで、俺はボディガード兼雑用係だ。ボディガードといってもモンスター相手だ。月の涙の後、強力なモンスターが増えた影響で、町の外は結構危ない。月の涙は、宇宙からモンスターが大量に降ってくる悪魔のような現象で、落下点に近いエスタは戦中だったこともあり、大きな被害を受けたと聞く。  
原稿を封筒にしまい、自分の荷物をまとめてティンバー行き列車の時間を確認する。  
「……俺が休む時間もないです」  
「おまえはさっき1時間余分に休憩してきただろう」  
にやにやしながら上司は女の子に声でもかけられた、と楽しそうだ。別に、と返すと何かあったな、聞かせろよとからかうので、俺は無視して部屋を出た。  
ティンバーマニアックス社の本社はその名の通り、ティンバーにある。旧デリングシティから列車一本で行ける。ティンバーは多くの鉄道が通る主要な駅だ。交通の要であり、さらに電波放送に対応した放送局がある。以前はガルバディアに占領されていたが、今は独立し、レジスタンスの盛んだった町は、人気の観光地として栄えている。  
ティンバーで本社に向かうのとは別に立ち寄る場所がある。魔女のシェルターだ。  
サイファーの話に出てきた通り、歴史の表舞台に登場した魔女はこれまでも何人か存在した。名前のわからない伝説上の魔女、第二次魔女戦争中のアデル、ガルバディアに台頭したイデア、イデアを操ったアルティミシア、魔女の力を継承したリノア。ただ、政治などに関わらなくとも、魔女は存在する。  
社会一般の認識では魔女は悪いもので、恐れられ、遠ざけられ、迫害される対象だ。魔女と知られ、周囲の暴力から逃げた魔女や、魔女ではないが魔女として追われる女性を保護する活動を担うのが魔女シェルターだ。  
16歳でガーデンを出て、魔女の力の扱い方もわからぬまま、あちこちでモンスターを倒して稼いでいたが、ティンバーの街中で魔女として追いかけられたことがあった。複数人に追われ途方に暮れていた時に助けられた。  
シェルターの外観は一般の住宅と変わらない。中に入るときはIDが必要になる。中はやはり普通の民家と変わらないが、圧倒的に女性が多い。初めてここに来たときは助かって安堵したのと同時に肩身が狭いと思ったものだ。  
現在、俺はここの組織に所属していないが、世界各地を回る職業柄、魔女の状況を情報交換し、また、万が一、危険な状況下に置かれた魔女がいれば、この組織に助けを求めることがある。  
シェルターを出て、本社に寄り、一通りの雑用と編集長の長い話を聞いてから外に出ると、とっくに日が沈んであたりはざわめきで満ちている。パブやバーが立ち並ぶ通りは人波が途切れることがない。  
上司に電話すると、寝起きの声で明日ティンバー駅に集合、と決められる。いつものようにホテルでぐったり寝込んでいたんだろう。不規則な生活をしているのを見ると体を壊しそうで心配になるが余計なお世話、というところだろう。  
本社からいくらも離れていない場所にアパートを借りている。自室に戻ると、空気が冷えていて埃っぽい。荷物を置いて窓を開けると、外の喧騒が聞こえる。空を見上げると月が雲の合間から覗いている。俺はため息をついて、窓枠にもたれた。ガーデンを出てからたくさんの人と関わり、必要最低限会話をすることを覚えたが、一人になるとひどく落ち着くし、同時に孤独を感じる。矛盾した気持ちを持て余し、一人で何でもできるようになりたいと考えていた10代の頃に思いをめぐらした。

4  
ティンバー駅で上司を待って、エスタ行の電車に乗り込む。ティンバーのあるガルバディア大陸とエスタのあるエスタ大陸をつなぐ鉄道だ。海上に長い橋がかけてあり、電車はその上を走る。中間地点にはフィッシャーマンズ・ホライズンという町があり、技術者の集まる場所として有名だ。  
上司が向かうのはエスタの観光地だ。ティンバーマニアックスに掲載されるのは各地の観光情報が多い。戦争が終結してようやく安全に旅行できるようになり、観光業が盛んになった影響で、雑誌にも需要がある。本当は政治分野の記事を書きたいらしいが、売れるのは旅行記事が掲載されたときで、上司は編集長と一緒に嘆いていた。  
エスタは宇宙への入り口ルナゲート、エスタ国立魔女記念館や大塩湖など観光資源に事欠かない。  
「主要な観光地に行くんですか」  
「そこも行くが、今回の目玉はティアーズポイントだ」  
俺が嫌そうな顔をすると、上司はにやりと笑って、久しぶりにスコールくんのガンブレードが見られると上機嫌だ。ガンブレードを使えるのはいいが、ティアーズポイントは月の涙のときにモンスターの落下地点となる場所だ。寂れていて出てくるモンスターも強力だ。しかもエスタから遠い。へとへとになるまで使われるのが目に見えている。  
「……読者から需要はあるんですか」  
「当然、普通じゃ行けないところってのは興味が惹かれるだろ」  
そうだろうか。俺は武器専門雑誌を読むばかりで、よくわからない。武器屋かシルバーアクセサリーのショップなら興味があると考えていると、他の観光地もまわるんだから拗ねるなよ、と慰められる。  
エスタに着き、上司を駅に置いて、今回の取材の拠点となるホテルを予約したところで、サイファーに捕まった。またサイファーだ。この短期間に同じ人物に会うとは運が悪い。もしかしてつけられていたのか。  
「悪いな、こっちにも事情があるんだ」  
この間と似たような格好のサイファーはちっとも悪いと思っていない顔をしている。人を尾行する事情なんて碌なものじゃない。無視しようとすると、サイファーは俺の腕をつかみ、道の隅まで引っ張る。  
「おまえにどうしても会いたいって人がいる。俺はおまえと知り合いだったから、おまえを探すのを手伝った、そういうことだ」  
「……断る。離せよ」  
サイファーは俺の顔をじっと見て何事か考えている様子だ。なんだ。  
「おまえやっぱり俺と付き合え。この間のは冗談じゃねーからな、おまえに会いたいって言うのは何もエスタの要職だけじゃない。俺だっておまえに会いたかったんだ」  
サイファーは意味のわからないことを言う。俺に会いたいエスタの要職ってなんだよ。エスタに知り合いはいない。この世界に俺個人と会いたいやつなんて存在しない。もし俺と会いたいと言う人間がいるなら、それは俺が魔女だと知っている人物だ。そいつは危険人物だし、俺にとっては緊急事態だ。  
混乱しながらも俺はサイファーの手を振り払い、ガンブレードを構えた。街中だが仕方がない。なるべく一般人にはあてないようにして逃げるしかない。  
「おい、スコール」  
サイファーが何か叫んでいるが知るものか。誰かに追いかけられるなんて絶対に嫌だ。そのときサイファーの後方から人影が現れた。その人影は軽い足音を立てこちらに向かって走っている。  
「スコール！」  
女性の声だ。サイファーは振り返ってその女性を止めようとする。  
「エルオーネ」  
俺はその隙に急いで逃げた。なるべく人ごみに紛れて、エスタのやたら広い町を駆け抜ける。なんて災難だ。恐怖と不安を隠してただひたすら走る。追いつかれたら終わりだ。追いかけられてティンバーの夜に走った時は暗かった。どこもかしこも暗くて、誰も知らないところでのたれ死ぬかと思った。星のない夜に誰にも知られないまま、たった一人で。

5  
バラムガーデンを出てすぐに列車に乗り込んでティンバーへ向かった。ガルバディアできな臭い話があるのはなんとなく知っていたが、それでも人が多く行き交い、仕事がありそうなのはティンバーかデリングシティだろう。ドールは大陸のはずれだし、そのほかにも小さな町はあるが、大きな町はその二つだ。そのうちティンバーを選んだのは単に電車賃がなかったからだ。  
ティンバーでは用心棒のような仕事はたくさんあった。対人のもの、対モンスターのもの、酒場の諍いは日常茶飯事だったし、モンスターはその辺にいたので、その日に必要なだけ稼ぐのは難しいことではなかった。想像していたよりレジスタンスが多かったのには驚いた。バーのマスターが場所を融通したり、スタッフが客と連絡を取ったり、俺は見て見ぬふりをしながら、モンスターを倒す日々を送っていた。  
魔女の力を隠すため、俺は魔法を徹底的に使わないようにしていた。余計なトラブルに巻き込まれたくなかった。  
ある夜、いつものようにバーのわきに控えていたところに、一人男がやってきた。男はこの通りにふさわしく酔っぱらっているが、足取りはしっかりしているので、介助が必要なわけではなさそうだった。  
「美人がいるって聞いたが、お前さん、どう見ても男だな」  
その男はこちらをじろじろ眺めたあと、嫌な笑いを浮かべて言う。俺は男を無視した。この手の話題で話しかけてくる酔っぱらいは多い。男はしつこくあれこれ言いつのり、3万ギルでどうだ、と持ち掛けてくるので、俺は顔をしかめ、バーのマスターに助けを求めるべきか、ここで男をちょっぴり痛い目に合わせるべきか思案していた。  
「おい、聞いてんのか」  
話を聞かないことに激高したのか、男はいきなり殴りかかってきた。驚いて思わずガンブレードの刃の腹で受け止める。男はタガが外れたように暴れ出し、俺は殴られないようにしながら、困っていた。モンスター相手なら遠慮なく斬りかかれるが、人間相手はどうもやりにくい。しかも狭い路地だから大きな動きはとれない。どうしようか考えあぐねていると、たまたま通りがかった女性に男は標的を変えた。暴れていた勢いのまま殴りかかる。  
俺はとっさに魔法を使った。疑似魔法の方だ、本物の方は恐ろしくて使えない。男が気絶したのを見て俺はため息をついた。女性の方に向き直り無事を確認しようとしたところで、魔女だ、と誰かが声をあげたのを聞いた。  
いつの間にか俺の周りには人だかりができていた。男が暴れているから面白半分に見に来たんだろう。それほど人数は多くないが、嫌な雰囲気だ。再び、魔女がいる、と声があがる。捕まえろ、そうだ、と賛同する声が路地に響く。呆然としていると、目の端に何か棒のようなものを見えて、俺はとっさに横に飛び跳ねて避けた。  
見知らぬ男が廃材のようなもので俺に殴りかかってきたようだ。それを皮切りに別の男が石を投げつけてきた。別の男は素手で迫る。俺は慌てて走り、その場から逃げ出した。正気を失ったような目で、声で、後ろから追いかけてくる。  
魔女がいたぞ、と喚く声が聞こえる。石が近くの窓に当たり、ガラスの割れる音がする。俺はひたすら走った。裏路地をがむしゃらに走る。行き止まりは無理やり乗り越えて、ひたすら喧騒から逃げる。  
走って、走って、人のいない裏通りまで来たところで、俺はごみ箱の陰に座り込んだ。整わない呼吸に、肺が悲鳴を上げている。壁に頭をつけて上を見上げると、空は真っ暗で星一つ見えない。暗闇だけがあたりを包んでいる。膝を抱え込んで頭を預ける。世界でたった一人のような恐ろしい気分だ。  
自分に向けられた暴力に、恐怖で足がすくんでしまいそうだった。俺は息をひそめ身を縮めた。暗闇の中から動くことはできなかった。


End file.
